Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved safety disc brake, especially although not exclusively, for lifts or elevators.
Generally speaking, the safety disc brake of the present development is of the type comprising two brake levers pivotally or rotatably mounted upon support or carrier bolts. These brake levers are provided with brake shoes and brake linings which are urged by pre-biased or pre-loaded brake springs exerting a brake spring force against a brake disc. The brake springs are arranged between the longer arms of the brake levers. A device for exerting an electromagnetic counter force at the side of the longer arms of the brake levers serves to lift the brake shoes and brake linings off the brake disc.